


February 2: Dinner

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinner, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, MARVELous Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites Pepper to join him for a fancy dinner in Avengers Tower, and tries to impress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 2: Dinner

Pepper descended the staircase in a red and gold gown, because over the years she’d grown to like the colour scheme. Tony was waiting for her at the bottom, wearing a new suit and looking well-groomed for the first time in years. “Darling,” he said with a smile as he took her hand and led her out onto the landing pad. There she saw two chairs and a table with a white cloth over it set up.

“You pulled out all the stops tonight,” she said as they walked. “What’s the occasion?”

Tony just smiled. “You’ll see.”

Pepper frowned. “Did you do something that I’m going to get mad about later?”

Tony chucked. “No. Well, yes. But that’s not what this is about.” He pulled her chair out for her, then sat down across from her. “Tonight is all about us.”

Moments later, Dum-E wheeled towards them, a white towel draped over it’s arm and a bucket in it’s claw. Tony smiled and waved him over. Pepper winced as the machine teetered dangerously close to the edge of the platform, but it made it to the table safely. Tony grabbed the bucket, which contained a champagne bottle and two glasses surrounded by ice. “Thanks,” he replied, and began pouring drinks for him and Pepper.

“Thank you,” Pepper said quietly as she accepted her glass and took a sip.

They talked about a few things, news, friends, Avengers, while Dum-E continued to bring them professionally-made appetizers, entrees, and deserts.

“Okay, now go get the thing,” Tony said to the robot. It tilted its claw quizzically in response. “You know, the thing that we talked about earlier?” The robot paused again, then suddenly turned and began rolling back into the tower.

Pepper watched it leave before turning back to Tony. “Okay, I told myself I wasn’t going to ask this and just roll with it tonight, but you have to tell me what’s going on.”

Tony just kept on smiling. “Okay, I’ll tell you a bit. I have a present for you.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “All this -” she gestured at the remains of the five-star meal they had just eaten “- just because I’m getting a present?”

“Well it’s a really important present.”

Dum-E returned bearing a suitcase. Tony took it, opened it up, and showed Pepper the contents. The first thing she saw was an Iron Man glove. She threw up her hands in exasperation.

“Oh no. Tony, you didn’t make me a suit. Did you make me a suit?!”

Tony balked and rapidly shook his head. “What? No! No, no no, the glove is for me.” He stood up and put the glove on, showing it to her. “This is for you.” He took the gloved hand and plucked out something Pepper had missed before - a lump of coal. Tony placed it in the palm of his hand and then squeezed. Pepper heard the pieces of Iron Man technology whizzing away as he applied intense amounts of pressure. When he opened his hand, instead of a little black lump, there was -

“Is that a diamond?”

Tony looked at the little white lump in his hand. “Huh. I thought this would look better.”

Pepper suddenly started laughing. “You have to cut it!” she said between giggles.

Tony frowned. How did he forget that?

After Pepper calmed down and took another sip of champaigne, she smiled. “Yes, by the way.”

They got the diamond cut and set in a ring the next day.


End file.
